The Best Laid Plans
by StarsInTheWind
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is upset about losing his title to his enemy? Seduce said enemy's fiancé then deal with all the chaos that follows. Shield, Bella's, Paige, and more
1. The Beginning

Dean looked in the corner of the room where his money in the bank briefcase sat, the match had been cruel, hard, and fun, just like him. On the locker room television the returning Nikki Bella was facing Charlotte for the Women's title, he didn't necessarily care about the divas match up, in fact the only reason he was still there was to watch his brother defeat the man who had betrayed them both and maybe cash in if need be, sure Roman would be mad at first but he'd get over it within a week. Suddenly the sound of Nikki Bella's music filled the room and Dean glanced at the television just in time to here Lilian Garcia say,

"The winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Nikki Bella!"

Dean rolled his eyes, of course the fiancé of Seth Rollins would win, she was just like Seth, conniving, evil, and willing to cheat.

Dean stood up from his chair and went to Gorilla position, walking up to Roman, "Just wanted to say good luck brother."

"No need for luck when I have this," Roman patted his fist, "I've beat AJ Styles, Randy Orton, I've even beat Triple H. I'm not worried about Seth Rollins."

"Seth is harder to beat than you think, he's beat me more than once."

"I know Dean but I can do this."

"You sure?"

"As long as you don't cash in."

Dean smirked, "No promises."

Roman laughed, "Time to get booed."

"They'll come around eventually Roman."

Roman smiled in return before walking out on to the ramp,

"Good luck baby."

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard the voice of the Women's Champion, she was obviously talking to Seth Rollins the shittiest person to ever walk the earth, turning to look at them made him want to throw up, she was all over him. He watched as Seth walked away from her and walked out on to the ramp,

"What are you looking at?"

Dean looked at the older diva in surprise, had he actually continued looking at Nikki? "I was just watching the show."

"You know jealousy isn't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there because I'm not jealous of Seth."

Nikki smirked slightly, "I was going to say don't be jealous of Roman for being the champion."

"I'm not the jealous type."

"Clearly."

"Why don't you just watch your boyfriend lose?"

"Fiancé," Nikki corrected him, "And he isn't going to lose."

"Maybe not to Roman."

"What?"

"You never know."

"You can't cash in on him!"

"Well obviously not he isn't going to win."

"Oh my god you can't!"

"I can I have a contract."

"But he's worked so hard to get better."

"Look I get that Seth got hurt, he got hurt really bad to the point where I almost felt bad for him, but that doesn't mean I will ever forget what he did."

"Oh come on that was two years ago, get over it!"

"Easier said than done."

"People call me a drama queen."

"Because you are."

"Well obviously they've never seen you freak out."

"Shut up."

"You know today I won this championship," Nikki gestured to the title in her hand, "Today Seth Rollins will win his championship, and in six months we're going to get married, you can't do anything about it."

"I don't care about any of that."

"Then I won't send you an invitation."

"Were you going to?"

"Well no but that isn't the point."

Dean rolled his eyes turning to the television seeing Roman give Seth a spear, "It's over."

"No it isn't." Nikki stated as she watched Seth kick out, "See."

"He got lucky."

"Sure."

Pedigree

 _1._

 _2._

 _3._

"The winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins!"

Seth Rollins walked back with title proudly in his hands, "I'm the champion baby!"

"I knew you could do it!" Nikki exclaimed as the two made their way into their locker room.

"You okay Roman?" Dean asked as he looked at his clearly upset friend.

"Leave me alone Dean." Roman commanded brushing past him.

"Come on so you lost to the weasel, it happens." Dean stated referencing his own losses to the new champion.

"Not to me."

"Roman we're still in Vegas my home turf!"

"Dean I'm not in the mood to go to a bar or a strip club."

"It'll be fun."

"Not for me."

"Come on."

"Dean I just lost my championship I don't want to do anything but go to sleep."

"Fine, I'll go by myself."

"Give me your keys."

Dean rolled his eyes before handing him his keys, "You sure you don't want to stay in my guest room?"

"Nah I got a good hotel."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Seth looked at his new championship, the one that had been rightly his for so long. He didn't come back after months of injury to not reclaim the title. All he wanted to do was spend a nice night with the love of his life-the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"So how are we going to celebrate?"

Seth held in a sigh, he supposed his fiancé would have to be there to, at least so she didn't complain about it for the rest of his life, "I was thinking about just heading back to the hotel, celebrating Tuesday."

"Seth you do know that I won a title too?" Nikki asked somewhat offended, she had also came back from injury to reclaim a title, even though she had lost it to Charlotte before her injury took her out, it was still a big deal for her.

"Oh yeah good job." Seth said as he patted Nikki's back, he had been too busy to even know she had a match, but it was nice to know she won it.

"Seth I want to celebrate."

"I just said we would celebrate on Tuesday."

"Why can't we do it tonight?"

"I never said we couldn't do it tonight."

"Stop being a jackass and come and get drinks with me."

"I said I didn't want to."

"But I do."

"We don't have to do everything together you know?"

"But we're getting married in six months."

"So we'll have all the time in the world to spend together, one night apart isn't going to kill us."

"I guess you're right."

"Now if you'd say that to me more often."

"Shut up."

"I'll see you back in the hotel."

"Count on it." Nikki kissed Seth before heading out the door, this was going to be a good night.

Seth smiled at his title, he grabbed his stuff before walking out the door,

"Hey do you need any help?"

Seth turned to look at the former two time Divas Champion, "Yeah thanks."

Paige laughed before attempting to grab the title from him, "Okay so not that?"

"This thing is not leaving my side."

"Congratulations by the way." Paige told him as she grabbed one of his bags, "I was starting to think you wouldn't come back as good as you left."

"Well I came back better."

"I noticed."

"Thanks."

"So where's your fiancé?"

"She went out to celebrate, I'm not really in any mood to though."

"What?"

"What?"

"Seth you just won your championship back, you have to celebrate!"

"I will just not today."

"I'm not letting you do that."

"What are you going to do, take me hostage?"

"Great idea."

"Paige I was kidding."

"Yeah but I'm not, come on let's go."

"I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine."

"This is going to be the best celebration ever!"

* * *

Nikki sipped on her drink slowly as she sat at the bar, she knew it was Vegas and there was probably a better time to be had somewhere else but she wanted to drink without worrying about crappy pop music that they had in clubs,

"Anything else?"

Nikki nodded putting down her drink, "More of this please."

It took Dean a minute to figure out who the girl at the bar was, but once he did he smirked. He knew the perfect way to make his brother feel better, "What brings you here?"

"I thought I got rid of you at the arena?"

"This is my place."

"I forgot you lived in Vegas." Nikki stated taking another sip of her drink as soon as the bartender sat it down while Dean sat next to her.

Dean smirked before pointing at what he wanted to the bartender, "One of my many amazing qualities."

"Are you flirting with me?" Nikki asked smirking back.

"Maybe." Dean replied before drinking the drink the bartender sat in front of him.

Nikki pointed to the ring on her finger, "I'm engaged."

"I know."

"Well I'm not interested."

"I never said I was flirting with you."

Nikki stopped herself from blushing, "You never said you weren't either."

"Congratulations." Dean told her as he remembered her match from earlier that day.

"Huh?"

"On your championship."

"You watched my match?"

"That and you told me earlier."

"I forgot about that."

Dean laughed, everything was going according to his plan, "You know I thought Seth would've been here with you."

"He just wanted to have a quiet night."

"So he let you come by yourself to a bar?"

"He didn't let me do anything, I make my own decisions."

"This place may not look very sketchy but some of the people in here-"

"Are really annoying?" Nikki finished, "I know I'm talking to one of them right now."

"When was the last time you actually had fun?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you were out a long time and obviously being injured sucks, I've been there, I may have never had anything serious but I've been out a couple times so I know it's never really fun to not be on the road, then when you got back you set your eyes on the championship, there's nothing wrong with that but you couldn't have had much fun then either, so when was the last time you had fun?"

"It's been a while."

"Then let yourself have fun-with me." Dean said as he put his hand closer to hers, something that had worked very well with past girls.

"I'm engaged." Nikki repeated.

"Don't think, just do."

Nikki bit her lip as she looked at Dean not knowing what to say,

"Or you can stay here see Seth again when you go back to the hotel and not have the good time you'd have with me."

Nikki looked down before placing her hand on Dean's "Let's go."

Dean smirked as he led her out of the bar, his plan was in session.

* * *

Roman woke up to the sound of his phone dinging, groaning he grabbed his phone

 _1 New Message_

Roman rolled his eyes as he put his phone down, he wasn't in the mood to see whatever cat meme Natalya-who had somehow gotten his number, sent him, but he did make a mental note to change his number. He got out of bed and got dressed to go to the hotel gym, grabbing his phone and his earbuds he made his way out the door,

"Have you seen Nikki?"

Roman turned to glare at Seth, "No."

"You know I had the best night yesterday, I beat some chump to become the new champion."

"Well at Battleground-"

"What are you going to do Roman? Face it, the fans love me, the authority loves me, hell everyone loves me!"

Roman resisted the urge to punch Seth in the face as the new champion walked away and decided he could use a good cat meme to calm him down, he clicked on his message, but much to his surprise it wasn't from Natalya, it was from Dean. He quickly clicked on it and nearly dropped his phone when he saw the message and the photo that went along with it,

 _This make you feel better?_

Roman continued staring at the photo, a photo that had an asleep Nikki Bella only covered with a sheet on Dean's bed and Dean smirking giving a thumbs up to the camera, "Hey Seth if everyone loves you, why is your girlfriend sleeping with Ambrose?"

"What?" Seth asked, "Roman where the hell did you get that from?"

Roman showed Seth the picture, "Have a nice day, champ."

 **A/N What does everyone think? Should I continue?**


	2. Bets

_Previously on The Best Laid Plans_

 _Roman resisted the urge to punch Seth in the face as the new champion walked away and decided he could use a good cat meme to calm him down, he clicked on his message, but much to his surprise it wasn't from Natalya, it was from Dean. He quickly clicked on it and nearly dropped his phone when he saw the message and the photo that went along with it,_

 _This make you feel better?_

 _Roman continued staring at the photo, a photo that had an asleep Nikki Bella only covered with a sheet on Dean's bed and Dean smirking giving a thumbs up to the camera, "Hey Seth if everyone loves you, why is your girlfriend sleeping with Ambrose?"_

 _"What?" Seth asked, "Roman where the hell did you get that from?"_

 _Roman showed Seth the picture, "Have a nice day, champ."_

* * *

Seth paced around his hotel room, how could Nikki cheat on him? He was a nice guy, attractive, he was a champion, and her choice of bed buddy was Ambrose? His brother of all people, well technically since he had joined the authority they no longer got along but still she cheated on him with somebody who used to be one of his closest friends. Now that he thought about it he had seen Ambrose and Nikki talking when he got backstage, so it wasn't like they never talked. Had it been a one time affair or had it been going on behind his back? He needed to talk to her.

"Hey."

Seth turned to see the woman who had consumed his thoughts, should he let her know that he knew? Or should he try and see if she'd admit it? He liked the second one better. "Hey."

Nikki kissed Seth's cheek as she tried to keep her composure, he never had to know about her one night stand, she wished she didn't remember it but since she did the best thing she could do was pretend it never happened, "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night."

"Oh that's okay, who were you with?"

"The girls."

Seth's eyes narrowed while Nikki turned away but made them normal when she turned back, so it looked like she was going to lie to him, "What did you do?"

"Oh you know girl stuff."

"So I don't want to know about it?" Seth asked slyly, everything was going according to his plan.

Nikki smiled with relief, he wasn't on to her, "Exactly."

"So while you were with the girls did you see anyone?" Seth continued, he knew Nikki had to be getting a false sense of security.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked as she once again began to get nervous.

"Anyone like Ambrose?"

"Dean?" Nikki asked nervously, "Why would I see Dean?"

"Well I thought since you two slept together last night you would have seen him."

Nikki froze, she couldn't have possibly just heard what she thought she did, "What?"

"You see I saw this picture," Seth started out casually, "It was pretty standard, Dean was there and you were on his bed covered by a sheet."

"How do you know what Dean's bed looks like?" Nikki asked, sure she was trying to change the subject but it didn't make her any less curious.

"I used to stay with him when we were in Veg-wait a minute you're trying to turn this around!" Seth exclaimed, "You had sex with Ambrose!"

"It didn't mean anything." Nikki stated knowing she was going to have to do what it takes to not get him to blow up, "I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry?" Seth asked before mockingly laughing, "Maybe I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ever proposing to you."

Nikki stood silently as she looked down at her engagement ring, she couldn't lose her chance at marriage, "You don't mean that."

"Oh really?" Seth asked, "Because I'm pretty sure I do."

"Seth having sex with Dean was a mistake."

Seth rolled his eyes, "How did I know you were going to hit me with that bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit." Nikki argued, "I had just won the title and you weren't being nice to me-"

"Oh so it's my fault you cheated?" Seth asked before rolling his eyes, "Dean was just there to comfort you?"

"Yes actually."

"Get out."

"No."

"Nikki."

"Seth."

"This is my hotel room."

"No it's our hotel room," Nikki told him, "And I am not leaving until you give me another chance."

"Then I'll leave."

Nikki grabbed Seth's hand, "If you love me stay here so we can work this out."

Seth snatched his hand away, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have slept with Ambrose."

* * *

Dean sat in his car as he waited for Roman to arrive, normally his friend would be on time and he was the one who was late, but he assumed it was partly due to Roman losing the championship the night before,

Roman opened the passenger side door, "Sorry I'm late."

Dean shrugged, "No problem, you ready hit the road?"

"I'm ready to get back my title," Roman replied, "I have my rematch set for Battleground."

"And then you'll beat the scum of the earth."

"Believe that."

Dean laughed slightly before cranking the car, "So what did you think of that text?"

"I can tell you Seth didn't enjoy it."

"You showed Seth?"

"He was being an ass."

Dean smirked, "Good call."

"I'll take his title, you'll take his girl-"

"I don't want his girl Roman." Dean interrupted him, "Nikki is someone who craves commitment, she smells of insecurity, and quite frankly is kind of annoying, but she is good in bed."

Roman laughed, "Well I'll settle for you breaking them up."

"That wasn't really my intention either," Dean stated as he began realizing what could happen, "What if she loves me now or something?"

"Dean I really don't think that you having sex with Nikki is going to change your life, it'll change Seth's and it'll change her's but you are not inside the impact zone."

"Let's hope not."

* * *

"Welcome to Monday Night R-"

Nikki turned of the television to avoid hearing Michael's voice, it wasn't doing anything to calm her down. Every time she looked around she felt ashamed, like she was wearing a scarlet letter, and she felt that everyone who she looked at knew what she had done, or rather who she had done. Why was it that every time she had something good going for her something seemed to change it? She had a nice guy in Seth and she had ruined it by having sex with a flea bag who very well could have gave her some kind of disease,

"Stressed out?" Brie asked as she sat next to her sister, "I thought you'd be on an all time high after you beat Charlotte last night?"

"I was until I woke up." Nikki replied sickeningly, "I did something really bad."

"Do tell."

"No Brie I don't want this getting out." Nikki said strictly, she didn't want anyone to think she was easy or a cheater.

"You cheated on Seth last night."

"Be quiet."

Brie smiled victoriously, "So I was right?"

"Yes now shut up."

"You seem really nervous so it must have been someone we know," Brie continued, "Which means he could be on the television right now!" Brie turned on the television where Roman was talking to Seth, "Well I know it wasn't Seth and Roman looks way too steady." Dean's music hit and Nikki was sure her face turned red, all she had to hope for was for Brie not to look at-"Oh my god you had sex with Dean Ambrose!"

"Be quiet!" Nikki yelled, "Nobody needs to know."

"Does Seth?"

"Yes."

"Are you two still together."

"I'm going to make sure that we are."

"Nikki you're up next." a stagehand said as he walked in and out of the room.

"And now I'm going to show everyone why I am the best champion." Nikki made her way to guerrilla position where Dean was just coming.

Dean spotted Nikki and smirked, this was going to be fun, "Hey." Nikki ignored Dean as she put her championship on her shoulder, "The silent treatment? Did you throw your voice out screaming last night?"

Nikki glared at him, "Leave me alone."

"Or what you already gave me the rack attack?" Dean asked as his smirk widened.

Nikki blushed slightly but glared at him, "I am going to-"

"Pretend to be a good champion." Dean finished for her, "I mean last time you hardly ever defended the thing."

"You're one to talk, remember when you were United States Champion?"

"Obviously you do."

"You know what, I'll defend my title tonight."

"Good luck."

"An when I win you'll leave me alone."

"Or when you lose we can go back to my place."

"No way."

"So you're saying you might lose?"

"I won't lose so I'll do whatever wager you want."

"If you lose, you'll come back with me, if you win I'll never speak to you again."

"Deal."

"Want to seal with a kiss?"

"No."

"Fair enough.

Nikki rolled her eyes before she was given her cue and walked to the ring, "Ladies and Gentleman I want you all to know that each and every one of you did nothing to help me last night. It was all me and my talent. So if everyone will settle down I'd like to issue a challenge." Nikki looked back up the ramp, "Anyone back there that wants a chance at this come and get it." Nikki waited a few seconds smirking when she heard nothing, "So I guess that's it everyone is way too afraid of-" Nikki stopped when she heard the sound of laughter. It couldn't be, Nikki's eyes widened when she saw that it was-it was Karma. Nikki stood her ground and raised her title above her head before the match started.

Three Minutes Later

"That was a good match." Dean stated tauntingly as Nikki made her way backstage, "I really liked the part where you lost."

"Let's just get this over with." Nikki said quietly before getting behind Dean when Karma arrived wearing her new championship.

"Good time huh?" Karma asked before laughing.

"Leave her alone you got her title."

"Your boyfriend won't always be here to help you." Karma warned her before walking away.

"Are you okay?"

"You care?" Dean shrugged, "I'm fine now let's just get the whole sex part out of the way okay?"

* * *

Seth did push ups in his locker room as he waited for Nikki to show up, after all she had to show up, her little performance this morning would require her to. He stopped when he heard his door open and Stephanie walk in,

"I wanted to say sorry about you and Nikki."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, he didn't want it getting out that they had broken up-well they hadn't really broken up but he hadn't told anyone about her and Ambrose.

"The camera caught them backstage after she lost her championship."

"She lost her championship already?" Seth asked, he probably should have turned on his television.

"Yes and then the camera caught them together while Karma taunted her." Stephanie told him.

"Unbelievable." Seth muttered, of course she was Ambrose her new bed buddy.

"Well next week we've booked a tag team match Dean and Nikki against you and Karma." Stephanie informed him.

"Stephanie I need to rest my knee-"

"Is fine." Stephanie interrupted him, "Now as you were."

 **A/N What did everyone think? All reviews are welcome and if you don't exactly like it can you tell me why? Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Briefcase or Title Shot?

Dean smirked when he awoke to see Nikki beside him..again. It had become kind of a recurring thing ever since she lost her championship and he certainly wasn't complaining, after all she was Nikki Bella. Even though he'd never say it out loud, he liked it when she was with him, which was one of the reasons why he knew he had to end it soon. But every time he tried just looking at her would snap him into some kind of temporary insanity and he would end up in the same position he was in before.

Nikki was pretending to be asleep, wondering how she had once again ended up in Dean Ambrose's bed when she was supposed to be pining for Seth Rollins. There was something about Dean that made her keep coming back to him even though she would always say it was the last time. She knew in the morning when he woke up that he liked to look at her, not in a creepy way but in a way that always made her feel good, even though he was a lunatic he still knew she was the best he would ever have and she loved knowing it.

The silence in the room was interrupted when Dean's phone began to ring, Dean grabbed it quickly not wanting to wake up Nikki, "Hello?"

"Why are you whispering?" Roman asked.

"No reason."

"You got a girl over there?"

"I'm not going to confirm or deny."

"Nice."

Dean chuckled softly nobody knew that he and Nikki were still hooking up, not even his brother. He couldn't trust Roman with it. Roman had already told Seth before and that had created a mess, it had created some weird sexual relationship between him and Nikki and even though he was enjoying that part, didn't mean he wanted people to know that.

"Well I get around."

"Are you coming to the gym?"  
"I think I already got a good enough workout."

Nikki sat up when she heard those words and glared slightly at Dean, he didn't need to know she was flattered by that. She slipped out of bed quietly and slowly knowing that he was looking at her, she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. She smiled mischievously as a plan formed in her mind.

"So who was it?" Roman asked.

"Nobody special." Dean replied as Nikki began walking up to him. Nikki began planting kisses on his neck before beginning to go down his body, "Roman I," Dean held in a moan, "I have to go." Dean threw his phone to the other side of the room crashing his lips on Nikki's and pushing her down on the bed,

"I thought I wasn't special?" Nikki whispered half tauntingly briefly taking her lips off of Dean's.

"You ar-" Dean stopped when he heard a knock on the door, "Go away!"

"How nice." Nikki stated as she pulled herself away from Dean as the knocking continued.

"You stay here." Dean commanded pulling a blanket over Nikki before answering the door, "What?"

Standing in front of Dean was a very smug Seth Rollins. Ever since he had dumped Nikki, he had been able to begin forming a plan. The kind of plan that made his nickname of the architect ring true,

"Hello Dean."

"I don't care what you want I'm busy."

"Not too busy for an old friend?"

"Even if you were an old friend I'd send you away."

"I just wanted you to know I was talking to Stephanie earlier and she told me we have a match tonight."

"I look forward to kicking your ass now leave."

"A tag team match," Seth continued blocking Dean from shutting the door, "A mixed tag team match."

"Okay?"

"Me and Nikki against you and Karma."

"What?"

"You don't mind going against your girlfriend, do you?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well then I guess you have no problem with the match."

"Not a one."

"There are just a few things that make this match interesting, I was able to talk Stephanie into them. She does love me after all."

"What makes it so interesting?"

"If Nikki and I lose-which we won't, Nikki loses her chance at a rematch for her title."

"And if I lose?"

"You lose your contract."

Dean paused for a moment not knowing how to respond, he turned back to look at Nikki who was still mostly covered with the blanket before turning back to Seth, "You're a bastard you know that?"

Seth laughed, "You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"No."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Go away."

Seth laughed, "I'll see you in the ring."

Dean slammed the door, "You can come out now."

Nikki came out from under the covers, "He doesn't know what he's talking about, you don't like me, you want me. There's a difference."

"Yeah."

"So let's not worry about that match right now," Nikki began circling Dean, "Let's worry about our private match."

Dean smirked before pushing Nikki on the bed, she was right he didn't like her. He wanted her. Seth couldn't be more wrong. He couldn't have fallen for her. Not only was he incapable of falling for someone. But he had only been with her a few times. Well everyday for the past few weeks. But that didn't change anything.

* * *

Seth sat smugly in his locker room as he waited for Nikki. This was the perfect time for him to begin stage two of his plan. Of course stage two was mostly going to hurt Ambrose not Nikki but that would come soon enough. It was also kind of a treat for him. After all he had loved Nikki at one point. But she had ruined any chance of them being together when she had cheated on him. Well she didn't know he was going to give her hope and giving her hope was going to be hell for Ambrose.

"Stephanie told me to meet you in here."

"I thought we could go over strategy."

"Let's do it."

"But I hope you aren't planning on throwing the match."

"Why would I do that."

"Aren't you with Ambrose now?"

"No."

"So you've been sleeping with him without being in a relationship."

"I-"

"I mean I'm not going to judge you."

"Are you saying you've slept with Ambrose?"

"God no! Why are people starting to think I'm gay?"

"Well you broke up with me."

"Point taken."

"I've just been lonely." Nikki looked at Seth. This was her chance, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Then why can't you just forgive me? We can move past this. I know we can."

""Well-" Seth stopped himself this wasn't apart of the plan. He couldn't take her back. Not yet anyway, "I don't know."

Nikki touched Seth's thigh, "You know you want me back. You want me back as much as I want you back."

"Damn it Nikki," Seth laughed slightly, she was ruining his plan by making him want her back, "You aren't supposed to be so persuasive."

"Sorry."

"If we were to get back together," Seth paused, "Which is a big if, you can't be with Ambrose."

"Seth if we got back together I wouldn't go near Ambrose."

"Well maybe we should talk then, after our match."

* * *

"Dean we need to talk now." Nikki pulled him away from the conversation he was having with Summer Rae, the tramp from the east side.

"I mean I'm sure I'm up for whatever backstage hookup you want to have but-"

"We aren't going to hookup, not now and not ever again. After Seth and I win the match we're getting back together."

"And if you lose?"

"We won't."

"You really want to be with Seth don't you?"

"Who else would I want to be with?" Nikki asked, "Unless Seth was right and you have a thing for me?"

"He was wrong."

Nikki stood still for a moment. Why had that hurt her feelings? "Then-"

"But why would rather or not I like you come into play if you wanted to get back together with Seth so bad?"

"It wouldn't."

"Then why'd you ask?"

 _You can look but you can't touch_

"Saved by the bell."

Nikki looked back at Dean before making her entrance, she then watched as everyone else made theirs. Nikki and Karma had started off the match before they each tagged in their partners. Nikki couldn't help but stare at Dean as he was beating up Seth, She knew she should be more worried for Seth. Especially since her title shot was on the line. But then she remembered Dean's briefcase was on the line. For a brief second she and Dean made eye contact, then Seth was able to pedigree him.

 _1._

 _2._ Nikki saw Dean begin to kick out but then he looked at her.

 _3._

He had thrown the match. Nikki wanted to ask Dean why he had done that but as she began walking towards him Seth kissed her. It didn't feel nearly as good as it used to and she didn't know why. But maybe it had something to with when she noticed Dean was watching them kiss and her heart dropped.

 **A/N Hope everyone liked it! If I can get at least three reviews today I'll update tomorrow!**


	4. Forgiveness?

"That was fantastic Nikki!" Seth exclaimed once he and Nikki entered his hotel room. Not only did he have his woman back but the lunatic had lost his briefcase! "You did amazing!"

"Thanks."

"I'm on such a high right now!" Seth looked at Nikki before kissing her. This had to be one of the best days of his life.

Nikki pulled away from Seth. As glad as she was to be standing there with Seth, she couldn't get Dean out of her head. She needed to know why he threw the match. She also needed to know why she was comparing everything that she and Seth had done since leaving the arena to things she and Dean did when they left. She loved Seth and there was no way she felt the same way about Dean. After all, she and Dean only had a casual relationship for a few weeks. She and Seth had been together for two years.

"I'm glad."

Seth laughed before going to his suitcase, "Even when I was mad at you I couldn't bring myself to sell this." He opened his hands revealing her engagement ring.

Nikki forced a smile as she watched Seth put it back on. It didn't feel as right as it used to. "Thank you."

"Can you imagine what that lunatic is feeling right now? I took everything from him!"

"What?"

"Come on Nikki. I know Dean better than the back of my hand. He's fallen for you baby."

"No he hasn't."

"Yes he has."

"You know for someone who was forced to turn his back on him-""

"Don't say that."

"It's true and you know it!"

"That doesn't mean I want to talk about it."

"Well I do. Stephanie and Hunter threatened to fire Dean and Roman if you didn't turn on them."

"Why are you telling me things I already know?"

"Because it seems to me like you're forgetting it. They used to be your best friends and now you treat them like dirt."

"I guess if you pretend to feel a way for a long time it becomes how you really feel."

"Then I guess I wish you would pretend to like them."

"What are you saying?"

"I was with you when you turned on them and I remember how happy you were when you were friends with them."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that so you can spend time with Dean?"

Truthfully she didn't know but she couldn't stop now. "I want you to do it so you'll have friends."

"I have friends."

"Oh really, who?"

"Paige."

"Paige? Since when have you been friends with Paige?"

"We went out to celebrate my championship win." Seth said before he remembered that Nikki had also wanted to go out with him. Silently cursing her prepared himself for Nikki's next words.

Nikki's eyes went wide. He couldn't be serious. "You mean the night where I begged you to celebrate with me and you said no?"

"Nikki-"

"I never would have gotten together with Dean if you were with me you jackass!"

"Oh yeah that was the same night wasn't it?" Seth asked. Suddenly feeling much worse. He could have avoided everything that had happened if he would have just went with Nikki.

"Yes."

"Oh well."

"Oh well?"

"Sorry."

Nikki rolled her eyes, She remembered when Seth was nicest guy ever. Now he was just a jerk. "Well you're friend Paige can't be your best man or a groomsmen because well she's a girl. So maybe you should start talking to Dean and Roman again."

"If I don't?"

"Then I guess there won't be a wedding then."

Seth sighed, "Fine I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Good."

* * *

Dean sat on his bed as he thought of the events that happened earlier. He had lost the money in the bank briefcase. Something that pretty much guaranteed the WWE championship. He knew he could have kicked out. He almost had. But then he looked at Nikki. She seemed so upset. He couldn't make it any worse for her. She had lost everything and it was his fault. Now she was getting back. She was getting back her title at Battleground and getting Seth back. Everything was going her way. He was happy that she was getting everything back. Which confused him. Why should he care if the girl he had been hooking up with was getting her life back together? A better question may be why was he wishing he was Seth? Seth used to be his best friend and his brother. Now he was a scumbag. But he still got everything. He had the title and he had Nikki. Dean's eyes went to the door. It was opening and since he hadn't gave anyone a key. It was freaking him out.

"Dean are you okay?" Roman asked as he entered Dean's hotel room.

Dean relaxed when he saw it was only Roman, "How did you get a key?"

"I smiled at the lady behind the front desk." Roman replied as if it was obvious. He needed to check on his brother.

"Nice to know every girl with a pulse will fall in love with you." Why was he sounding so bitter about that? He had never minded before that Roman could get any girl he wanted.

"Come on. You already knew that."

Dean laughed, "I guess I did."

"But how are you feeling brother?"

"I lost the contract and Nikki is back together with Seth, not too good."

"Why would you care if Nikki was back with Seth? You were only with her once."

"Not entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been hooking up every night."

"Wow."

"It's hard to believe, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you wouldn't tell Seth."

"Oh." Roman instantly felt bad. He had made Dean think he couldn't trust him. "You know Dean I never should have told Seth in the first place. I know it's not exactly easy for you to trust people-"

Dean shrugged. "It's cool Roman. Don't worry about it."

"So do you have a thing for her?" Roman asked. He had never seen Dean upset about any girl. Let alone a girl that was dating-or used to be dating Rollins.

"Seth thinks I do."

"You told Seth?"

"No the scum is just incredibly smart."

Roman laughed, "He always knew when we were about to do something."

"Well he always knew when to bail me out of jail. Then again I did always call him."

"You haven't been arrested in a while."

"I've been busy."

"With Nikki?"

"The one and only."

"Well at least Seth will have to have to live with the fact she cheated on him with you."

"I don't want him to though."

"Really?"

"I don't want him to be with her."

"You want to be with her?"

"I don't know. Right now I just don't want her to be with anyone."

"I don't think you can ask her to do that."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Seth rolled his eyes as he knocked on Dean's door. He knew why Nikki was telling him to do this and truthfully overnight he had began to really like the idea. It's not like being friends with Dean and Roman again was going to be a bad thing. They had a lot of fun together back in the Shield days. All he had to worry about was them forgiving him. Sure it would probably take some convincing but once he convinced them he'd be home free.

"Nikki's not here." Dean said as he saw Seth at the door.

"I know I wanted to talk to you."

"No thanks," Dean attempted to shut the door, "What?"

"I wanted to apologize."

He couldn't have heard that right. "Huh?"

"It's funny when you wake up one day and you notice you don't have friends anymore."

"That's what happens when you hit them with steel chairs." Dean replied. He was beginning to listen to him.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"What are you trying to pull?" Dean asked. He was still skeptical but he believed him kind of. After all he could still tell rather or not Seth was lying and he wasn't.

"Nothing, I know you won't forgive me right now but just know I'm sorry." Seth apologized.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You're right I don't forgive you. But I don't want to puke when I see your face. So I guess that's progress."

"Thank you."

"Now I was sleeping so see you later."

"Right, bye." Well that was much easier than he had expected. He had figured that Dean would be harder than Roman. Now if that was true he would get friends back way faster than he had expected. Shrugging he made his way to Roman's room and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Hey Roman."

"Hey Seth." Roman echoed in an overly exaggerated voice before rolling his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I know we've got a bit or bad blood."

Roman held in a laugh. He knew Seth had to be up to something. "A bit?"

"I want to let you know I'm sorry." Seth said. He thought it was going to be hard to apologize to Dean. Turns out it was much harder to apologize to Roman. Who would have thought?

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry for everything. All the way back to the steel chair."

Roman snickered, "And I'm high."

"Roman-"

"Get out of here Seth."

"Please just let me-"

"You took my title. You broke up the Shield. You're marrying the girl Ambrose wants."

"He admitted it?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well," Seth bit his tongue, "I can't blame him."

"Get out of here."

* * *

Nikki walked outside of the hotel. She knew Seth had went to apologize to Dean and Roman but he hadn't came back to tell her how it went. Of course she knew Seth missed his brothers. Despite the way he had tricked himself into believing otherwise. She was tempted to call Dean and ask her how it had went before begging him to forgive Seth. It wouldn't be the worst thing for Dean to get another friend. After all if he got Seth back as a friend that would move his friend count up to two. She smiled the more she thought of Dean. He was one of the only people she knew who would do anything without thinking. She didn't know if that was stupid or brave but she really liked it She cringed her nose as she smelt cigarette smoke. Her eyes followed it until she found the source. It was Dean. Before she could stop herself she made her way over to him.

"Hey."

Dean nodded to acknowledge Nikki. His eyes went to her finger as he put out his cigarette. He knew she hated the smell. "I see you got your ring back."

"Yeah."

"Am I going to get an invitation?" It was intended to be a joke but then he remembered how Seth had came to his room earlier. If he and Seth became friends again he would probably have to go to the wedding.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Dean looked at her somewhat confused. "Your wedding plans?"

"Kind of. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Forgive Seth."

"Nikki-"

"Listen to me. Seth doesn't have friends. I know he came to talk to you earlier and I want to tell you he meant every word. He may not really like to admit it but he misses you and Roman. No matter what he says."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"As long as I don't have to get you a wedding gift."

Nikki kissed Dean on the cheek instantly feeling electricity. The way she should feel about Seth. "Thank you."

Dean looked at Nikki. He wondered if he should tell her that he still wanted her. Then again she had wanted Seth for the entire tenure of their relationship and now she had him. So there was no way she still wanted him. So telling her would just be a waste of air. Not to mention awkward if she told Seth. Since he was supposed to magically forgive him for everything he did. Maybe it would be okay. They had been close. They had been brothers before Seth ruined it. But there was nothing stopping them from being brothers again and it would feel nice to get his two year grudge off his back.

"You're welcome."

Nikki smiled. She wanted to ask him why he had thrown the match. But looking at Dean. She didn't need to ask him. She would wait until he told her. She just hoped she wouldn't have to wait that long.

 **A/N So here it is...Remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update. So tell me what you think. Should Nikki be with Dean or Seth? Should Roman and Dean forgive Seth?**


	5. Saved By AJ, Screwed By AJ

Seth walked into the arena for Battleground. His title was resting on his shoulder. Nikki was standing next to him. He was prepared to give the fight to that idiot Dolph Ziggler. He still wasn't sure how he had conned his way into a title match. He didn't really care either. All he knew was that he was going to beat the hell out of Dolph Ziggler.

"You excited?" Nikki asked. She knew she was excited to finally get her rematch against Karma. Of course since she had lost the title in such an embarrassing way. She was hoping to get some assistance to get her title back.

"You know it." Seth replied with a sly smirk. He spotted Dean. "Dean!"

Dean looked over at Seth but his eyes drifted to Nikki. "Hey."

"Hey man how's it going?" Seth greeted Dean. He figured if he talked to him like he had before he stabbed in the back then it would be easier for things to go back to normal.

"Can't complain." Dean still didn't take his eyes off of Nikki. He was sure she was going to win her title back. He had an insurance policy to make sure of it. Sure that had made him have to call in a small favor from an old friend. But she was going to make sure Nikki won the title.

"So do you have a plan for Alberto?" Nikki asked. She was forcing herself to look above Dean's head. She knew if she actually looked at him he would do something to make her blush. She couldn't afford for that to happen in front of Seth.

"I never have a plan."

"Some things never change right?" Seth asked oblivious to the way Dean was looking at his fiancé.

"Some things never change." Dean repeated before smirking, "Well I'll see you guys later."

"Looking forward to it." Nikki called.

"I think he's actually forgiven me."

"I think so too."

"It feels good to have friends again."

"Well you have me."

"I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Nikki smiled. Maybe she would be okay with Seth. Even though her heartbeat was returning to normal instead of beating fast whenever she saw him. Maybe that was just because they were maturing as a couple. Like the reason her heart beated faster when Dean was around was because she had been talking about her match. Not because he was around.

* * *

"Brother!" Roman called as he saw Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. Did he have on some kind of spotlight or something? "Why do people keep finding me?"

"Sorry?" Roman apologized. He didn't mean to upset his friend.

"Oh no it's okay. I was just talking to Seth and Nikki." Dean assured him.

"You've actually forgiven him." Dean shrugged, "No dude."

"Why not?"  
"He stabbed us in the back. He tried to kill you!"

Dean shrugged. He was over it. "Like you haven't made mistakes."

"You're doing this to be around Nikki. Aren't you?" Roman asked. Maybe Dean's crush or whatever on Nikki was having more of an impact on him than he had thought.

Dean snickered. Sure Nikki was a part of why he had forgiven Seth but she wasn't the only reason. "That's ridiculous."

Roman rolled his eyes. He didn't believe it. "Dean I know you like her but she's with Seth."

"I know okay? I know that Nikki and I will never be together. Seth is the one that she wants and I understand that. I want to be around her but that isn't why I forgave him."

Roman's eyes widened. This was the first time Dean had actually admitted he liked her. Well to him anyway. Of course he knew that he liked her. He did have eyes and Dean wasn't really hiding it. "Oh dude. You've fallen hard for this girl."

"Maybe I have."

"Then the last thing you need is to be around her."

"You don't get it Roman."

"What don't I get?"

"She asked me to forgive Seth."

"So?"

"I can't say no to her!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. She's got this hold over me. I don't know what to do about it."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's like you're whipped without even having a girl to do it."

"Dude."

"Dean you can't let Nikki make your decisions for you."

"She's not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Dean."

"Come on man."

"No you come on! You can't forgive Seth just because a girl told you to."

"It's not just because she told me to! I don't know if you remember but we used to have a great time together! You and Seth were the first real family I had. Now I have a chance to get back my family and I'm not asking you to forgive Seth. I know he did some shitty things to you too. I'm just asking you to remember all the good times. Then you decide if you want the good times to be back. All I know right now is that Seth wants the family back. It's time for you to figure out if you want it back too."

* * *

Nikki was in the ring being kicked by Karma. She was covering her face and trying to think of anything she could do to beat Karma. She thought she had lost her shot when Karma picked her up and Nikki prepared to take Karma's finisher.

 _Let's light it up!_

Karma dropped Nikki and looked up the ramp. Nikki's jaw dropped when she saw AJ Lee. Questions began in forming in her head but she knew this was her moment to capitalize. She rolled up Karma.

 _1._

 _2._

 _3._

"The winner and new Women's Champion. Nikki Bella!"

Nikki jumped up and slid out of the ring. Grabbing the title before staring at AJ. Nikki nodded at AJ who rose up her arm. She smiled and AJ skipped away. Nikki followed her backstage.

"AJ what the hell?" Nikki asked. Of course she was grateful but she didn't know why AJ had came out there.

"That's not a very good thank you." AJ replied a little smile on her face. It had felt good to go back out there.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Now what the hell were you doing out there?"

"Helping you win the title."

"But why?"

"I owed Dean a favor."

Nikki stood shocked. "Dean?"

"Yes. Blonde. Tall. Former member of the Shield. You know him."

"Yes I know him but why did he call you?"

"He wanted me to help you win the title."

Nikki's heart dropped. Did Dean not think she could win? "He didn't think I could do it on my own?"

"No he told me specifically to only go out there if you started to lose." AJ assured her.

Nikki was relieved. She liked that Dean had confidence in her. Sort of. "Oh."

"I was your insurance policy."

"Oh well thank you I guess."

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"I thought you were with Seth?"

"I am." Nikki replied. She knew where AJ was going with this. Not many people knew about her affair with Dean. As far as she knew the only people who knew were, her and Dean of course. Seth, Roman, and Brie.

"Then why does Dean-"

"Dean and I we're friends. Kind of." Was friends really the right term? Ex lovers didn't really sound appropriate.

"So you and Seth are engaged right?"

"We're going to get married December nineteenth." Nikki didn't know why that made her stomach sink. She had been so excited about it before.

"Will I be invited?"

"Of course." Nikki smiled and hugged AJ, "We need to catch up."

"I don't know I need to get back to Chicago."

"You and Punk will be at the wedding right?"

"I will."

"Then I guess I'll see you there." Nikki's smile dropped. She and Punk had been good friends at one point. When he left the WWE he left all his friends too.

"You will."

* * *

Seth smirked as he pedigreed Dolph. As soon as he got the cover the match was over and he would still be WWE champion.

 _No, they don't want none_

The lights went out and Seth looked around for anyone. He felt himself be lifted and be hit with the magic killer. He couldn't even comprehend what was going on when the lights came back on.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"The winner and new WWE Champion. Dolph Ziggler!"

Seth blinked before seeing Dolph Ziggler walk out with the title. He wouldn't stand for this. He was going to kill The Club. He looked up the ramp and saw AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows. They were all smirking at him. But why had they cost him the title?

"AJ!" Seth yelled as he got backstage. "Where is AJ Styles?" He got into the face of some backstage person. "You seen AJ Styles?"

"No Mr. Rollins." The obviously scared man replied.

"Seth calm down." Nikki instructed him. She had saw what was happening and wanted nothing more than to help him.

"Calm down? The Club screwed me out of the title!"

"Screw them Seth." came Dean's voice as he walked up to them.

"I spent seven months on the shelf dreaming of getting that title back!"

"You'll get back Seth."

""Listen to your girl Rollins." Dean told him. He knew Seth had to be livid. He didn't blame him.

Seth grabbed his head and began pacing. How was any of this happening? "I don't know what to do."

Dean stuck his hand out to make Seth stop pacing. "You need to plan."

"Huh?"

"They screw you out of the title. You beat them up. Then after they are out of your way you get the title back."

Seth sighed. That was the best plan he could get out of Dean. Since Dean wasn't really one to plan anyway. "I can't take on three men by myself Dean."

"Who said anything about doing it by yourself Seth?" Dean asked a small smirk appearing on his face.

"What do you-"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?"

"Seth I'll catch up with you at the hotel." Nikki told him before going after Dean, "Dean!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"I'm just helping out Seth."

"No I mean for helping me get back the title."  
"Oh."

"Thank you."

"The good AJ owed me a favor from a few years back. It was no problem." Dean replied. He had carried in her luggage one day when it was raining. It wasn't really that big of a deal but AJ had insisted she owed him one.

Nikki laughed. "The good AJ?"

"Well obviously we don't like AJ Styles."

"I knew what you meant."

"Oh." dean not noticing Nikki was about to kiss his cheek moved his head causing her to kiss his lips. After a moment he pushed her away. "This can't happen."

"I know." Nikki whispered. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him. Even though it was accidental it was still phenomenal.

"Seth and I are getting our friendship back. I like you Nikki but I can't throw that away." Dean froze. He hadn't said that he liked her to her. He had thought that. Dean held in a groan. How could he have said that?

Nikki looked at Dean in shock. "You like me?"

"Don't think too much into it."

"How can I not?"

"The past five minutes never happened okay Nikki?"

"I can't do that."

"Then you're going to have to try. In December you're marrying Seth. Everything that has happened between us is in the past."

"Okay."

"No matter how much we want something to happen it can't."

"Okay."

"And-and." Dean looked at Nikki. "Screw it." Dean grabbed Nikki and kissed her. He had wanted to do that for a while.

Nikki ended the kiss. Despite not really wanting to. Dean was right. "That is the last time we will ever kiss."

"Right."

Nikki bit her lip. Seth "Or maybe."

"Maybe we can go back to my room. You know one last time?" Dean suggested. He knew it wasn't really the best idea but he really wanted to.

"That sounds good." Nikki agreed. Seth didn't have to know.

"Okay." Dean grabbed her hand and began walking.

Nikki stopped. She had to make sure of one thing. "Wait."

You're right we shouldn't do this to Seth." Dean said not really wanting to hear the words from her.

"I was going to say if we do anything you can't tell anyone."

"Oh."

"But you're right Dean. Seth is an amazing guy and I don't want to hurt him more than I already have."

"If you tell him we kissed. Say I kissed you and you pushed me away."

"Dean."

"Seth will forgive me eventually. After all I just forgave him last week. If you tell him that you kissed me back he'll break up with you then you won't have your dream guy and you won't have your wedding."

Nikki nodded as she watched Dean walk away. She touched her lips trying to get the warmth that Dean's lips had provided her with back. The more she thought of her dream guy. The less she thought of Seth. His hair became lighter and curlier. He was beginning to look more like Dean. She knew Seth loved her. Dean only liked her. So logic would say she should go with Seth. Be with the guy who was head over heels for her. No matter what had happened between her and Dean. She should stay with Seth. Even if her heart was begging her not to.

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think in a review and the more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	6. The Shield

Dean stared at the wall in his locker room. For the past day all he had thought about was Nikki. How had he managed to fall for her? When he had first met her he hated her. He had even tried to get Seth to break up with her at one point.

" _No Dean. I have a good feeling about Nikki. She's special."_

Now he agreed with Seth. Nikki was special. The only problem was that she was with Seth. She wanted to be with Seth. A small part of him argued that she wanted to be with him. He knew he had to dismiss that though. She had spent weeks trying to get Seth back. That was all the proof he needed. Then there was last night. She had kissed him. She had wanted him. He had always known that women were complicated. Nikki was a step past that. She was so complicated he wanted to throw in a towel and call it a day. But for whatever reason he couldn't.

"What's going on?"

Dean jumped at the sound of Roman's voice. He hadn't noticed anyone come in. "I'm thinking."

"That's a first."

"I'm being serious Roman." Dean looked away from his friend. "How can I do this?"

"Do what?"

"Everything. I can't do anything. Not without thinking about Nikki."

"Dude."

"I need a distraction."

"Dean you need to calm down. Nikki's not worth getting worked up over."

"Well she is to me!" Dean began breathing heavily. "How the hell did this happen?! This is all so messed up! She's with Seth and she's in love with him but-god I can't do this."

"Dean."

"I need to clear my head."

"Wait a minute."

"Wait for what? I need air. I need to think. I need-I need someone to think about."

"Huh?

"That's the answer."

"Dean you've got that look in your eye."

"There's no look." Dean laughed. "It's the answer."

"Go for a walk or something. Your crazy eyes are back."

"No! Don't you see Roman? The key to solving all my problems. I need someone new."

"Well for right now worry about our match."

"Don't you know by now that I don't do anything that I'm told?"

* * *

She had done it again. She had done it again and she had never felt worse. What was it about Dean Ambrose that made her heart race? What did Dean have that Seth didn't? Nikki sighed. She didn't understand any of what was happening. For so long she had looked at Dean as the enemy. Now that she knew him. Or at least thought she knew him. She couldn't get enough of him. Seth was supposed to be the one who made her feel safe and the one who she couldn't stop thinking about. Even though Seth did make her feel safe. He wasn't the one who she thought about. Dean was different. He made her heart pound when he looked at her. He made her blush when he smirked at her. He even made her feel safe. But as safe as she felt with Dean she was equally scared.

"Lost in your thoughts?"

Nikki froze. She knew Seth had no idea what she was thinking. That didn't mean it hadn't scared the hell out of her when he had sneaked up behind her. "Hey Seth."

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked as he took a seat next to his fiancé.

Nikki scanned her brain for something she could tell Seth. "The wedding."

Seth smirked. He had been thinking a lot about their wedding lately. "Oh?"

"Well I don't have too much longer to prepare for it. Do I?" Nikki asked. She smiled when Seth put his arms around her.

"That's right. Are you looking forward to being Mrs. Seth Rollins?" Seth asked teasingly.

Nikki forced herself to look happy. She had been trying to find out a way to get out of the wedding or at the very least postpone it. "I like the sound of that."

"You know I've been thinking?"

"About?"

"Moving up the wedding."

If Nikki would have been drinking something she would have spit it out. "What?"

"Look I know you want a big fancy wedding but I want to get married now. Not five months from now." Seth stated. He wanted to be married now. He wanted to make sure Nikki was his wife. Even though he and Dean had made amends he was still worried he might try and make a move. That didn't mean he didn't want to marry her. He did. He just wanted to make sure Dean didn't have time to take Nikki away from him.

"Five months is not that long Seth."

"Then how come it feels like an eternity?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Tonight after Raw we get a few people and have a small wedding. Then in December we have our big party."

"I don't know."

"Nikki this is our chance."

"No Seth. I want my family at my wedding. I want my brother, my sister, and my parents there. I know you want your parents there too."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"Okay. You're right. But I can't wait until you're my wife."

"Join the club."

* * *

"Last night at Battleground. The Club prevented Seth Rollins from retaining his WWE Championship." AJ Styles reviewed for everyone as he and the rest of The Club stood in the ring. "Since then everyone has been asking us. Why did you screw Seth Rollins?" AJ laughed. "Karl did we screw Seth Rollins?"

Karl mockingly tapped his finger on his chin. "I don't recall doing that."

"Luke?"

"Can't say that I remember doing anything either."

"The Club didn't cost Seth Rollins the title!" AJ exclaimed into the microphone. "The Club made a strategic move. People always say that in order to be _the man_ you have to beat _the man_. We've taken out the franchise. Now it's time for AJ Styles to become _the man_!"

Seth's music hit and he made his way on to the ramp. "If you wanted a match AJ you should have just said so. You're on."

"Wait a minute I didn't challenge to any match." AJ responded as he held up his hands. "I simply said I was going to beat you."

"Here's the thing AJ. I wasn't asking for a match. I was telling you we're having a match!" Seth began making his way to the ring.

"You think you can take out the three of us by yourself?"

"Whoever said I was by myself."

 _Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta_

 _SHIELD_

Roman and Dean came out on the stage to one of the loudest reactions they had ever gotten. The three of them made their way to the ring. Only for The Club to run out of the ring and escape through the crowd.

"We'll be waiting for you AJ." Seth stated as he grabbed the microphone.

Dean took the microphone from Seth. "We're brothers and here's the thing about brother's. No matter how much we do to each other. We are family. You guys. You're just bitches!"

Roman looked forward as Dean passed him the microphone. "Believe that and believe in The Shield."

* * *

Nikki stood backstage as she waited for Seth, Roman,and Dean. She was pissed that they hadn't told her about their little reunion. But she was so excited that the reunion had happened. She smiled when she saw them walk through the curtain,

"Well if it isn't The Shield."

Seth greeted her with a kiss. "You saw?"

"Everyone did."

"I've got to head out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Roman stated causing three goodbyes to come.

Dean bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something he knew wouldn't go down well with Seth. He knew he couldn't say that is disgusted him to see Nikki kiss Seth. That would make him sound like a child or a jealous ex boyfriend. Which was crazy. Nikki was never his girlfriend.

"I'm going to go change. Don't get into any trouble okay?" Seth asked.

"I'll try."

"Good."

Dean couldn't help it anymore. He kissed Nikki. He was surprised she hadn't pushed him away. Until she did.

"Dean."

"I didn't not want to be the last person who kissed you."

"We can't keep doing this."

"I can't not do this Nikki. I need you to tell me you don't want to be with me."

"No you don't."

"Nikki if I don't get some kind of rejection from you then I'm going to want to be with you. I know I can't be with you but god I want to be with you."

Nikki kissed Dean softly as she felt tears come to her eyes. She pulled herself off of Dean again. "I can't be with you."

"That's not good enough."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you don't want to be with me!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to move on."

"Why do you even want to be with me?"

"Because you're you."

Nikki nodded her head. She knew what she had to do. Even if it broke her heart to do it. "Dean I don't want to be with you."

* * *

 **December 19th**

Nikki looked in the mirror. It was her wedding day. The day she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. After the day The Shield reunited everything became so much clearer. She knew who she had to be with and she knew who she wanted to be with.

"Knock knock."

Nikki smiled as her sister walked into the room. "Hey."

"It's a full house out there." Came the voice of Nikki's best friend.

AJ had returned to the WWE about a month after Battleground. Something AJ hadn't told her when she came back was that she was in the middle of a divorce. She was a big part of the reason that helped Nikki realize that relationships weren't always easy. Watching AJ go through a divorce and finding love again had been inspiring. Even though she never really expected AJ to fall for her new husband. The more she thought about it. The more they made since together.

"It's time Nikki." Came the voice of Nikki's father.

Nikki adjusted her veil before locking arms with her father. She watched as AJ walked out. Then Brie. Then she began walking down the aisle. She smiled as she saw Seth, Roman, and Dean standing at the alter. She still remembered the playful fight that two of them had gotten into over being the best man. In the end it was clear who the best man should be. They had asked him together and even though people might think that it would have been uncomfortable or awkward it worked. Now here they were and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was perfect.

"Who gives this women to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother, brother, sister, and I do." Nikki's father replied before taking his seat next to Nikki's mother.

"We have gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. They have written their own vows." The minister gestured towards the groom.

"Nikki we have been through so much together." The groom began. "We've been together for three years now and even though we haven't always been on the best of terms. I truly think we were made for each other. I'm sorry I'm not being all gushy and romantic like they are in the movies. I'm not really good at telling anyone how I feel. I know that you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You've given me something to live for. Someone to wake up for. Someone to dream for. You've given me everything."

"I can't believe I have to follow that." Nikki let out a nervous laugh. "I love you. I love everything about you. I love that we had to go through hell to get here. I love that you're the love of my life. I love that you gave me everything that I've ever wanted. I love that I love you and I know you you love me."

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take this women to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Nikki smiled as her new husband kissed her. "You guys ready?"

"I don't know about those two but I am." Roman stated as he gave Nikki a small hug. They had gotten closer after Battleground and now he was one of her best friends.

"I'm ready." Seth told her as he touched his wedding ring before smirking at Nikki. "Tonight's going to be a blast."

Nikki laughed. "Too bad you won't be there."

"That honor goes to me." Dean stated as he put an arm over his new wife.

It was hard to believe that even though Nikki had told him that she didn't want to be with him they had ended up together. Nikki and Seth had broken up the night after the Raw where The Shield had reunited and they had started dating. Seth had been upset for a little while. Until he started spending time with AJ. Soon Seth was head over heels for AJ and he started fully supporting Dean and Nikki. A big part of what had brought Dean and Nikki together was the little girl resting in her mother's arms. Nikki and Seth had broken up when she realized she was pregnant. She had vacated the championship. Which AJ had went on to win. Now they were all happy and to think none of it would have happened had Dean not seduced her that night three years ago.

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who read,** **favorited, followed, or reveiwed. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. What you liked. What you hated. I always love improving so any comments you have I'll try my best to listen and put in my next fic.**


End file.
